Jack Frost Love Story
by Melody Kiara Rose Knight
Summary: this is a story about a girl who becomes a new Guardian and even before she does, Jack has always liked her. He just didn't like her, he was in love with her. she was perfect in every way...her power that she gets is the same as Jack Frost. but there's more to her power then his. She is-
1. Chapter 1

Everything was changing overnight. No one was ready for what the morning was going to bring them. Everyone was asleep in their beds. The snow started to fall. It was the season of Jack Frost. Jack Frost was doing his job of making it snow. No one wants to wake up to where there was no snow for Christmas. Yes. It was the season of Christmas. There was one girl that always caught Jack's eye and she was-

"Jack my boy!" Santa said walking over to Jack.

"You made it snow to early." Easter bunny said looking around.

"They all wanted the snow." Jack said.

"That is true Jack, but you didn't have to make a snow storm" Tooth fairy said.

Jack sighed as he got up and left the hideout they stayed in. Jack was in love. He didn't want the others to know about it. Jack arrived at the girls' house. He landed on the balcony and opened the doors. Once he stepped into the room. He looked around the room. He looked over at her desk where there was a story going. Jack heard her footsteps. He looked around, but he thought she couldn't see her so he stayed there in her room. The girl walked in and looked around the room. She went over to her balcony doors and shut them she looked around to see if anyone was in room, but it turned out no one was in her room. She was-

"Darling where are you?" The girl's mother called.

"I'm going to sleep mother!" The girl said.

"Alright, remember to keep warm so Jack Frost doesn't' go nipping at your nose" Her mom said

"Yes mother." The girl said getting into her warm bed.

Jack looked at the girl. She was perfect for him. He wanted her. Jack looked over at the girl and sat on the bed. She was old enough to know that the Moon has also chosen her as the new guardian. Jack was happy, but that has to mean something will happen to her to make her one. Jack died and he was given this new life by the Moon. Jack looked at the moon and opened the balcony doors and closed them and looked at the full moon.

"Can't you give me a hint on how she will become like us!" Jack called to the course the Moon didn't answer him. Jack looked back at the girl sleeping in her bed. She was so peaceful and yet she was going to be a guardian. But how. What powers will she have? Will she want to be with Jack? These were all the question running through his read right now.

"Jack there you are!" Cried the Tooth Fairy. "Why are you at this girls house?"

"I was making sure no one was outside, when I was making a snowman." Jack answered. Lucky for him, he built one just in case in front of the girls house.

"It's nice and all, but you should head back. There is more to the story on the girl that will be joining us. Her death is coming up." Tooth fairy said taking Jack's hand.

They arrived back at Santa's workshop and they looked at the screen, the girl was walking along a long that was like a bridge. There was the frozen lake below here. All of a sudden a bear attacked a near by tree and it made a noise that scared the girl and she slipped on the log and fell into the ice cold water. Jack looked at it reminded him of how he died. She was going to die but she didn't save anyone, why would she become one of them. Just then on the screen the little girl was swimming. She could see a mama fox looking at her baby fox that was stuck under some ice. The girl swam as fast she could, when she reached the baby fox, she saved him and gave the baby to it's mama, Just then something attacked her making her go back under the water and she was now dead.

"This is how she will die?" Jack asked.

"it seems a bit more painful then what you went through Jack." Tooth Fairy said looking at Jack.

"..." Jack had nothing to say. He died trying to save his little sister.

"When does it happen?" Easter Bunny asked.

The words on the screen read **'Tomorrow'**. Everyone looked around. The new hideout was no near being completed for the new comer. The elves were going as fast as they can to get the place ready for a new girl. The Tooth Fairy was the one who was the most excited about another girl joining them. Jack was still looking at the word tomorrow. He didn't want to believe that she was going to be dying tomorrow. She would be able to see him though. He was a bit happy on that part. He didn't want to her to die, yet. She still had a life to life to live towards. Everyone looked over at Jack, he was to busy looking at the screen that kept replaying her death. She was-**  
><strong>

"Jack!" Easter Bunny said looking at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing Bunny" Jack said looking at him.

"Are you sure you are so caught up in-" Santa said but he was cut off by Jack.

"I'm fine! It's just weird how she becomes one of us to me." Jack said brushing it off He didn't want them to know that he was...he IS in love with her. He wants to hug her, hold her, kiss her. He sees it all the time and he wants to do it with a girl he loves. She was the perfect girl for him. Jack left the meeting room to go look around the new hide out. All of his thoughts were to that one girl-

(A/N Sorry for it being so short I want everyone to tell me if they like it or not? Review PLEASE. I want to know if I should still update this)


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N I will not be using Santa's name 'North'. This is a story for people who like Jack Frost but haven't seen the movie. And to the person who commented under the name RoyalSea- if you have an Idea you should make an account and write your OWN Jack Frost story and not tell me or suggest to me the girl's name or what she looks like, or the fact that she is going to be barefooted. Being barefoot it Jack Frost's thing. Not my OC girl. And if anyone has a suggest talk to me about a story you want me to dedicate to you. The example RoyalSea had made me think that if I wanted to use her suggest it wouldn't be MY story now would it? (yes my awesome readers this is a rant. You can skip and read chapter two of my amazing Jack Frost story.)I mean as a writer I like to here suggestions and I listen to them. But please, don't tell me on who the girl Jack Frost should hook up name is, what she looks likes and everything else. When writing I already have an Idea formed on who this girl is going to look like, what powers she is going to have, what her Guardian outfit is going to be. But please if you want to suggest, I would love to here them for another story. Not this one. Please contact me via PM if you want a short story on anything.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Updated:1114/12**_

* * *

><p>Jack was wondering the forest that was near by the hide out. He didn't know when he was going to go pick up the girl. He just knew it was was right to over to where the girl wakes up and bring her back their hide out. Jack Frost a guy that no one knew would fall in love with a girl. A girl that would have no control over what she was going to be doing. She didn't even know it yet. There was one thing that everyone would like to know would be, what is this girl going to be doing while she was here in the hide out. Her name, it was the most wonderful, beautifulest name that would bring joy to his ears. Her name is-<p>

"JACK!" Easter Bunny said hopping over to him.

"What?" Jack said looking at the Bunny.

"We need you to watch over the girl and bring her back here after her death has occurred." Easter Bunny said.

"Fine fine." Jack said walking away into the forest. Jack's thoughts went back to the girl. Her wonderful brown hair, her blue eyes that would sparkle like the diamonds in the sky. She will be his. Her hair was wonderful, it kind of reminded Jack of his brown hair that he had when he was human. Everything about this girl, Jack wanted to know more. He knew the basics since he would go into her room when she wasn't home. It only started when he found out that the girl was going to become a guardian.

After an hour in the forest Jack decided to head back to the hide out where he can sleep the night away, until he can get to see the girl again. As he closed his eyes he had a smile on his face. The girl would soon be under Jack's wing to help her control what powers she had.

* * *

><p>The net day the girl woke up in her bed. She stretched and placed on a skirt, stocking, her boot, a shirt, and her coat. She smiled as she was the first one up, meaning she can go into the forest and go see the animals. It was one of her hobbies. She was walking along the log, the one that would soon be the cause of her death. As she was walking across, she was scared when she heard the Bear. She slipped and fell. She caught herself before the ice broke. She heard cries of an animal. She looked over and saw a baby fox drowning and was being carried away to the other side of the river. The girl ran across and dove into the water to save the poor baby fox.<p>

The girl ended up saving the fox, but she slipped and hit her head on an ice piece and she sunk into the water. Jack was looking to go find the girl. It was his duty to go and bring the girl back to the hideout where she will be staying. The girl opened her eyes and saw herself looking at the moon. How long was she sleeping? Why was she in water? What was she doing? All these questions where running through her head. The moon glowed and was given the power of water, ice and snow. Powers like Jack Frost,minus the water. She swam up the surface of the water and she looked around and there stood Jack Frost looking at her.

"Hello" He said.

"AHH!" She screamed. "Who...What...Why can I see you?!"

"You can see me, because you are like me. Once human, now a guardian." Jack answered her.

"A guardian?" She asked.

"Yes. We protect the little kids."

"I see."

"Now, how about we start off with names?" Jack suggested.

"I'm-" But the girl was cut off by the sound of the Easter Bunny's loud voice.

"JACK!" Bunny called hopping his way to the two kids.

"You are the Easter Bunny!" The girl said smiling.

"Uh..Yes I am. And you must be Lucy." Bunny said looking at the girl .

"That's me. Lucy!" The girl, Lucy said smiling evening brighter.

"You've met Jack Frost" Bunny said pointing to Jack.

"Hi" Jack said smiling.

"Hi" Lucy said smiling at him.

"Now come on. We finished your room." Easter Bunny said walking away.

Jack and Lucy followed him. As Lucy was walking she would touch a tree and nothing would happen, but when Jack touched a tree frost formed. Lucy looked over at him and smiled. She looked at the ground and moved her hands and the snow started to move around her. Lucy didn't know what was happening and Jack looked over at her. Snow, Ice and water were forming around. The moon's light was shinning down on her. Her skirt was now shorter and it was purple. Her shirt became a tank top that was now pink. Her hair and eye changed color. Her hair was now snow white and her eyes were now green. Everything was set in place for her. The snow, ice and water disappeared and she was standing in front of Jack and Bunny with her new outfit and look. She still had her stockings and boots on which was good.

"You look...wow" Jack said looking at her.

Lucy started blushing as she looked at the floor. "T-Thanks" She said looking down at the ground.

After that, no one spoke as they all looked at Lucy who's outfit changed, She looked around it was suppose to be cold but to her it didn't seem cold as it was...as it was before she became immortal. Lucy looked at Jack she kept thinking why he was always barefoot and wondered if the cold ever bothered him. She touched her hair and pulled a strand close to her face to examine her hair. They haven't moved as Jack and Bunny were looking at each other wondering what they should do now.

_"Well...This weather seems nice. I like it" _Lucy thought _"It seems like the cold should bother me, but it doesn't. I like that. I always enjoyed feeling the cold around me and this is really nice."_

"Alright, let's keep going." Bunny said breaking the silence that appeared after words.

They walked to the hideout in silence. Lucy was looking around in awe on how everything was. She didn't know what was going to be happening for her. She just wanted to get to know everyone. There was one person she was hopping to meet where she was going. Santa Clause. This is the one gut she wanted to always see, wanted to meet ever since she was a little girl. Lucy looked over at Jack and saw that he was looking at her sometimes. She can feel herself blush. Jack looked at her saw her blush and then he turned his head away and blushed too. There was nothing more that she wanted to do, then talk to Jack about his awesome power.

"Here we are. The new hide out." Easter Bunny said looking at the two snow users.

"It's amazing." Lucy said looking at it.

"Wait until you see the inside!" Jack said grabbing her hand and pulling her along into the building.

_"Oh my gosh! Jack Frost is holding my hand!" _Lucy thought squealing. She could feel herself blush even more as she continued to follow Jack around the building. _"What is this feeling I have for him? This is something that I never felt before. Maybe I have...But...I don't remember! I like this feeling a lot even though I don't know what this feeling is. Jack Frost..." _Lucy thought. Her mind started to drift towards what it would be like to date Jack Frost.

"And here we are...the meeting room where you will be able to meet the other." Jack said pulling Lucy from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah...others..What others?" Lucy asked.

"Santa, Sandman, Tooth Fairy. You already met the Easter Bunny and me." Jack said looking into her green eyes.

"And now me?" Lucy asked him.

"Yes. Now you too are Guardian like us." Jack answered.

He opened the doors and the two of them walked forward and to the table where the others were sitting at it. Jack and Lucy sat next to each other. Santa looked over at Lucy and smiled.

"Lucy! Welcome! I hope you had a great walk here. I hope it wasn't too far." He said laughing his jolly laugh. Christmas was coming up. That's all Lucy knows. "Well, i got to head out soon. Bunny you are in charge while I'm gone" Santa said and then he disappeared.

"Wha-" Lucy asked but Santa was gone. She looked around and saw the Tooth Fairy and smiled at her.

"Oh my gosh you have great teeth!" Tooth fairy said flying close to her.

"Uhh...Thanks?" Lucy question not sure on how to answer that.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room." Jack said pulling Lucy to her feet and showing her the way to her room.

* * *

><p><em>Lucy's Point of view (POV)<em>

I was being pulled by Jack Frost. He talked about showing me to my room. What did he mean by that? Wasn't I going to be going back home to sleep? Where was home? I don't remember where home is. All I know is that my name is Lucy. Lucy...What is my last name? I don't care. Lucy is all I need. Jack was showing me around and it looked like he was having fun doing it. Jack stopped in front of a white door. He turned around and looked at me. I looked back into his blue eyes. We both had snow white hair, but mine was bit lighter then his was. I smiled at him, I wanted to kiss his lips. He was like over 300 years old, and I was only 19.

* * *

><p><em>Jack Frost POV<em>

As I was showing Lucy around I noticed that I was getting draw to her. It wasn't her beauty, but she is sure beautiful and wonderful. She looks like a great person. And we both sort of have the same power. I want to teach her everything I learned in my 500 years of being immortal. I want Lucy to be my girl. But how? How will I ask her? I stop in front of a white door. Each Guardian has a color to their door. We left it white so Lucy can pick what color she wanted to use for her door. Inside was a room like hers back at her house. It wasn't like she was going to know that we stole the idea of her room. I didn't have my memory of being human, so I don't think she will have it either. I turn around to stare into her eyes. Her green eyes. Her hair was a much, much lighter color then my own white hair. I didn't mind that. I open my mouth to start to talk...

* * *

><p>"This is your room." Jack said. "We hope you like it." Jack opened the door to her room and inside was the room like her house.<p>

There was a bed, a king size bed that was wonderful. There was balcony door that led to a balcony. She had a tv, a closet, a dresser, a night stand, a book case, a desk, a couch, a chair, a make up stand and anything else she would like in her room. Lucy stepped forward and was looking around the room. It was the most beautiful room she has ever been in. Jack started to back out of the room when Lucy looked over at her and she tilted her head.

"Where are you going, Jack?" Lucy asked looking into his blue eyes. The blue eyes that were drawn into her.

"My room." Jack answered.

"Which one is that one?"

"The one with the blue door with frost all over it."

Jack left Lucy's room to to go next door to his room, once he opened the door and closed it he laid on his bed wondering what was he going to do. He wanted Lucy. It was what he wanted. She was wonderful. And he thought, for a second that she wanted him too. He closed his eyes and his thoughts started to drift off to Lucy. What Jack didn't know was that Lucy was laying on her couch looking at her ceiling and she was thinking about Jack also.

* * *

><p>AN: Until next time~~


	3. Author's Note

To the person who used Guest as their name to comment on this story. NO ONE TOLD YOU TO READ MY STORY! This is my story and my OC girl is going to be changing through out the story. Like shut the hell up on my story! If you hate it, then don't read it. Everyone reads my stories because they want to. Not to criticize my writing style. And if the story makes you Gag, then don't ever read my stories. There's going to be a back story on Lucy and Jack in the next chapter! So who ever Guest is who used the negative comments if you want to gag then go ahead. I will still write this story for the other people who want to read a Jack and OC story. This isn't for people to tell me that i'm like ten. My story again, is not based off ROTG, there is no after story on what happens after they fight Pitch. It's an AU story. And she's not a slut as you put it! There is nothing slutty about my OC. So back the hell off of my stories and don't comment on them.


	4. Chapter 3

It was Lucy's first night at the hideout. She looked at her ceiling as she started to fall asleep. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her over. She didn't know why, but it seemed that somewhere she met Jack Frost before. What she didn't know was that she was human and she had met Jack Frost before. She wore a necklace that she didn't remember where she got it from.

* * *

><p><span><em>Flash Back<em>

_Lucy was walking around her room and she arrived to her balcony. She looked up at the sky and saw that it was snowing. The only thing that seemed weird to her was that it was only snowing on her balcony. She looked up and saw a figure on her roof. It was a bit strange, she didn't know who he was at first. She took a deep breathe as he jumped down and looked at her and then his face was really close to hers. _

_"Who are you?" Lucy asked._

_"I'm Jack Frost." He answered her. _

_"Lucy.." She said to him._

_"Do you like the snow?"_

_"You made it snow?" _

_"Yes. It what I do. I didn't know you could see me."_

_She smiled at him and then went inside her room and brought out something that had fallen out of Jack's jacket pocket. It was a necklace, a diamond snowflake necklace. She handed it to him to him, hopping it was for another girl that he was going to give it. Jack took the necklace and gave it back to her. He smiled at her and shook his head. _

_"The necklace is for you" Jack said _

_"Me?" Lucy asked taking the necklace and looking at it in her hands. She didn't know what to do with it. It was a really sweet gift that anyone has ever gotten her. She looked at him and then started blushing. _

_"Yes you." Jack laughed. "You are so cute when you blush." _

_She blushed even more not knowing what was coming over her. She looked at him and then the snow stopped. There was nothing more that she wanted to then to wonder why he was here. She looked at him and tilted her. "Why are you here?" _

_"I...I would always come here to see if you would want to build a snow man or go play. But you always seemed so busy." Jack explained. _

_"Oh..I'm sorry Jack. So you are like a fun person to hang around with then?" She asked him and smiled. _

_"Yeah I suppose. When I fly around I can hear you singing, and I always liked your singing voice." Jack smiled._

_"You...You heard me sing?" Lucy asked him._

_"Yeah it's really wonderful!" Jack said looked into her eyes. _

_"Th-Thanks" _

_"Your welcome."_

_Lucy was only wearing shorts and take top, due to the heat being on in the house. "Do you want to come inside?" She asked him pointing to her room. _

_"Sure" He asked_

**_~Time skip to 4 months later~_**

_Lucy always kept her door unlocked in case Jack came into her room to see if she wanted to go outside. Ever since Jack came to her that night four months ago she enjoyed going outside and playing in the snow with him. What she didn't know was that Jack wasn't really suppose to be going to her house that often. It was going to raise some sort of sign to other people that he hasn't been doing his job on making it winter in some places. Lucy sat up when she couldn't really sleep that night. She always wore that necklace he gave her. It was the diamond snowflake necklace. Just then the door opened and Jack came in. He had a sad look on his face,  
><em>

_"Jack what's wrong?" Lucy asked_

_"We...I...We...well, I can't come to your house anymore. The others found out that I would be coming here more then I should be somehow." He said to her. _

_She was a bit sad and didn't know what that meant."What do you mean?" She asked him._

_"I have to erase your memories of us being together."_

_"Why?"_

_"You know too much...and it's the only way for you not be hurt more then you should be"_

_"Jack...Please...Don't do this.." _

_"I'm not doing it..." _

_"What do you mean?"_

_Just then the Sandman came into Lucy's room wit some forget-me Sand. She looked at him as the sand blew onto her and she fell asleep. Jack caught her before she hit the floor and placed her in the bed and Jack saw the necklace. He knew that the only thing she should keep in the necklace. He turned to look at Sandman and they both left._

* * *

><p><em>Lucy's POV<em>

I sat up from my spot on the couch. It was night out, I was in my bedroom at the Guardian Hideout. I held my head as what I thought had happened was dream. It felt more like a piece of history that had happened. I don't remember what had happened before I woke up to seeing Jack Frost standing there looking at me. I shook my head, it has to be a dream there is no way that nothing like that has happened to me. I look at my diamond snowflake necklace that I wore and always wondered how I got it and who gave it to me. I hope what happened was real, then it would explain the feelings that I have towards Jack and why I feel so comfortable around him so far. I got up and placed on some sweat pants and a shirt. I climbed into my bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Jack Frost POV<em>

I woke up from a memory that has happened with Lucy. I missed her, I didn't want her memories to be erased, they had to. Santa has said that it was time for her memories to go away fro a little bit. They would never return. They weren't suppose to. That was something that Lucy needs to know. When you die and become a guardian you don't' get your human memories. But only I was a human before becoming a guardian,and I only got them back from his teeth that Tooth Fairy had. I walked to my window and looked at the moon. Lucy...She was all I could think about. She was what I wanted. She was prefect, even when she was human...

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback<em>

_Jack would go back to her house and watch her play with the other kids when she wanted to, she would usually stay inside when it got really cold out. He knew that he couldn't see her anymore. He missed seeing her, laughing with her, playing with her. Jack wanted her back, but he knew that was impossible. During the five months they have been talking and hanging out with her, he knew everything about her. She made him keep something of her's a week before she got her memory erased. She gave him her a ring that was placed on chain. He looked at the ring that was still on that chain that was around his neck. _

_He looked at her and saw that she still wore that necklace he gave her. He smiled and then he had to go away for a bit to go cause some more fun for other kids that needed it. He didn't like it when he had to leave Lucy. But he had to...it was part of being a guardian. He wanted to stay...If he stayed with her, that would cause more of an alarm._

* * *

><p><em>Jack's POV<em>

I was walking around my room trying to figure out why her power was similar to mine. Then it hit me, the necklace around her neck. It has some of my power in that necklace, so when she died she got some of my powers. I nodded my head and thought it could be true. Not that I minded, I like to share with someone to have the same power. It could be fun. And with more help, it's possible to make it snow faster. I walked back to my bed and laid down and looked up at my ceiling. I never thought there would come a chance that Lucy would finally be with me again. I never thought that I would be able to see her, hold her, and love her as I did before her memories were gone.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN: Sorry for it being a bit crappy. I just went with what came up with at the top of mind. I hope it clears some of it. There will be more flashbacks about what has happened before her memories were erased. I just didn't want to type it all out. **_


	5. Chapter 4

It was the next morning, Lucy was out of her bed looking though her closet to see what she could wear. She thought that a long skirt and a long t-shirt should do it and some nice snow boots. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and thought about what she can do with her hair. She looked around and saw some hair ties. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail with her bang off to the side. She smiled and then placed on some boots and then she walked out of her room and looked around and saw the Easter Bunny hopping by her and then he stopped and hopped back to her.

"Hey Lucy...You look..wow" Bunny said smiling. "Are you ready to come and eat breakfast?"

'Yeah!" Lucy said smiling.

The two of them walked away towards the dinning hall where everything was. Lucy took a seat next to Jack and he looked at her and he smiled. She smiled back and then started blushing and then looked back at her food. She started eating the food. Santa saw the blush on Lucy's face after she looked at Jack. Everyone knew of the past the two of them had. The Tooth Fairy looked at her.

"How did you sleep, Lucy?" Tooth Fairy asked.

"I slept great. Thanks for asking Tooth Fairy." Lucy smiled.

Lucy walked over to Jack Frost who was at the table and she sat next to him. The food was being served and she was really hungry. Her necklace was still around her neck as Jack had thought. Santa looked at them and smiled to himself. No one was going to be able to tell them that they can be together now.

* * *

><p><em>Lucy's POV<br>_

I got up from the table after I was done eating and I walked around the hide out and thought that I should go outside to go and practice my powers. I smiled and skipped to the doors and opened the door and stepped outside and walked around in the snow. I smiled as I started to move my hand and the snow started to move with my hand movements. I started to laugh and giggled.

"This is so awesome" I said to myself. I looked at the sky and I wondered what was going to happen now that I was here. Was there something that I am meant to do? Why didn't I die? I started to walk around and saw a nice rock and sat down and looked at the ocean that was near by and I placed my hand over it and started to move my hand up an down. "This is..freaky" I said looking as water started to raise from the ocean and up.

I stood up on the rock and jumped into the ocean and that is when everything started to get more freaky not that I wanted it to. Water was around me and my legs started to stick together and I tried to swim up, but my legs were so heavy that I was sinking to the bottom of the ocean and I looked at my legs and I didn't even see my legs anymore. I saw mermaid fins. I started to swim up to the surface o the water and climbed out of the water and saw that the fins have disappeared and I have my legs again. I shook my head and started to head up towards the hide out to change clothes.

"Hey Lucy.." Jack said with a slight blush on his face.

"Hiya Jack" I said also with my cheeks a bit red and I was looking at the snow.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me?" Jack asked me and I looked at him as I could feel my cheeks get redder and I nodded.

"I was going to change first" I said pointing to my wet clothes.

"I'll be in my room when you want to hang out"

"Alright."

* * *

><p><em>Jack's POV <em>

I watched Lucy walk back into the hideout. I looked up at the sky and then headed back into the hideout to my room. As I opened the door to my room there was the Eater Bunny looking at me from my bed...MY BED! That damn Rabbit was on my bed again and I shook my head and looked at him.

"What do you want Bunny?" I asked him cleaning up my room a bit.

"Just wanted to pop in to say hi." He said standing up and walking out of my room. "Jack...Don't do anything I wouldn't do with Lucy..." He said and closed my door.

What the hell does that mean! I shook my head and kept on cleaning up my room before Lucy was going to show. I was really happy now that we are together again. I waited on my bed for her to show up. I knew it seemed a bit early to be waiting for her.

* * *

><p><em>Lucy's POV<em>

I walked into my closet and looked all the different clothes I can pick from. I wanted to impress Jack. Like that dream I have.

* * *

><p>Lucy walked out of her room and went to Jack's room where she knew that he was waiting for her to show up. She always found that Jack was a nice guy in a way and that she wanted to be with him, Late in life though. She smiled at her thought of little kids running around a house that she and Jack buy or make. She was just wearing some pants and slippers with a long sleeve shirt and her hair was up in a messy bun. Lucy knocked on the door to Jack's room and waited for him to answer.<p>

"Come in!" She heard Jack's voice say and she opened the door. "Hey Lucy!" Jack said once he saw Lucy walk into his room.

"Hi Jack." Lucy said smiling with a slight blush on her face.

Lucy walked over to Jack's bed and sat down on it. He looked down at her as he was busy cleaning the corner of the rooms. He was flying around his room. She looking at him and tilted her head a bit and she was wondering how he was doing that and if she was ever going to be good enough to do that herself. She smiled as he flew down to the floor and walked over to his bed and smiled at her. He touched her hand and she smiled. Lucy wanted to kiss those lips of his.

Jack placed his hand on her cheek and leaned forward and kissed her lips. Lucy was a bit chock and she kissed him back wrapping her hands around his neck hopefully they can depend their kiss like that. She closed her eyes and they kept kissing. Jack pulled away and looked at her. Lucy opened her eyes and looked him. That's when something shocking happened.

"Stay...Here with me...for the night..Please?" Jack asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes..." Lucy told him kissing him on the lips again.


	6. Chapter 5

Lucy smiled at Jack as she sat on his bed and he was flying around his room. She watched as he landed at the foot of the bed and she giggled. "You have cobwebs in your hair" She told him

Jack laughed with her and he cleaned out his hair and looked at her. "Better?" He asked her.

"Yes." She nods her head and smiles and kisses his cheek.

Jack grabbed one of her hands and showed her something in his room. "No one know about this but you. So don't tell anyone, Okay?" He smiled at her hopping that she will keep his secret.

"Umm...Alright Jack." She said and giggled.

Jack opened a panel in the wall and inside was a winter wonderland that he made. Lucy looked around and saw that everything was so white and sparkly. Lucy let go of Jacks hand and started to walk on the snow. She looked back at Jack who was just staring at her as he started to smile at her. He joined her in the snow. She was hiding a snowball behind her back and when Jack wasn't looking, she threw it at him. Jack felt himself get hit in the face. He turned and looked at her. He hid his own snowball behind his own back and made sure that Lucy wasn't looking when he was going to throw it.

"Jack you better not throw a snowball at me" Lucy warned.

"Oh I won't."

"You are such a liar"

"Am not"

"I know your hiding one behind your back"

"Okay you got me"

Jack brought the snowball around his body and showed it to her. She rolled her eyes but the one thing she didn't account for was him throwing it when she rolled her yes. "JACK!" She screamed at him when it hit her in the face.

"Oh no.." He whispered.

Lucy launched herself at him and they started to roll around in the snow. Jack ended up on top of her and she started to blush as she looked into his eyes. There was just something about them that they didn't know that something was pulling them together. Well, one of them knew why, the other one didn't. Jack leaned closer to her and placed one hand on her cheek and the other one to hold himself up while he was on top of her. Jack moved closer to her and Lucy could feel heat rise to her cheeks. There was nothing more that Jack wanted to do. He wanted to kiss her.

"Jack..." Lucy whispered.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Kiss me.." She answered his question.

That's all Jack wanted to hear from her. He leaned forward and kissed her lips. It was the best kiss that they could possibly have shared. It wasn't the ideal first kiss that both of them were thinking, but it was going to do for now. No one knew where the two of them were, but they were alone, and no one was going to bother them. After about five minutes of the two of them making out there was a knock at Jack's bedroom door. Jack sighed and got out of the room and went to answer the door. Once he opened the door there stood Santa Clause.

"Hey Santa what's up?" Jack asked.

"I just came to see if Lucy was in here with you." Santa answered him.

"Yes, she is. We were in the middle of her training." Jack sighed looking at Santa.

Santa looked at the snow in his hair and shook head laughing and walked away from Jack's room. Jack was a bit confused as he closed his bedroom door and turned around and saw that Lucy was on his bed playing with a strand of her hair. He smirked at her and sat on his bed. "What do you think your doing?" He asked Lucy.

"Just laying down on the bed." She smiled at him.

"Oh Lucy"

Lucy got up from the bed and smiled at him. "This is really nice, just the two of us." She rest her head on his lap.

"Yeah. It is." Jack agreed with her.

* * *

><p>It the morning after, Lucy and Jack were still sleeping in Jack's bed. The only thing that was different from when they first fell asleep was that Jack wrapped his arm around her waist. Jack was the first one that was up and he just smiled as he saw Lucy sleeping in the bed. He knew that she was really cute and that to make her like him was to make her breakfast, or at least get her some and serve her in bed. Jack got of bed without waking up Lucy and headed towards the kitchen. He started to make her breakfast.<p>

"I hope she will enjoy this" Jack said to no one.

"Who are you talking about Frost?" Bunny asked as he hopped into the kitchen.

"No one Bunny. I was just thinking out loud." Jack answered.

"Who are you making breakfast for?"

"Who else"

"Really? After all this time you still have feelings for her?"

"It's not that easy to forget your first love. She loved me for me..She still does. Even if she doesn't remember, her feelings are still there. And...and she will be with me again like before."

Jack grabbed the tray that had the food on it and walked back to his room and opened the door and walked in to see that she was still sleeping and he smiled to himself as he walked towards Lucy and set the tray down. He didn't want to wake her up. She was so peaceful when she was sleeping. Jack crawled back into the bed and kissed her cheek and smiled as she started to stir.

"Jack?" She asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah it is me. I made you breakfast and brought into the room for us to enjoy." Jack answered her.

She smiles at him as he placed the tray on the bed. Both of them started to eat the breakfast Jack made. Lucy kept on eating the breakfast. It was a lot of food. She thought that he got up early to made it.

"How long did it take you to make all of this?" Lucy asked him.

"Umm, about an hour." Jack answered truthfully.

"Wow. You know how to make yummy food." She smiled at him.


End file.
